


Why do I think these things? [Discontinued]

by Wolfoxymy



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OC is neather monster or human, Original Character(s), Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, just a heads up, misidentifying genders, past trama, people are asswholes, pronoun issues, sans is over attentive to feelings, self deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfoxymy/pseuds/Wolfoxymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm very careful with my friends, and haven't used any of my skills for years, but this last year has done some things to me. So I'd rather be unimportant and unsociable than end up in that situation again. </p><p>Though walks used to help, I guess, they cause nothing but trouble for me now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter winds howl

As the snow crunched under my boots I walked, it was dark out now and the sky was a deep almost black purple. It had been a long day, I stopped just above a foot high drop in the path, the snow couldn’t cover the flat expanse of the small plateau. Looking up I smiled, just for the sake of smiling, my thick scarf falling off my face. The mist that was my breath caught my eye and reminded me of a dragon, my brother came to mind. The smile became fake and I looked forward covering my face with the scarf. I stepped off the petit plateau and kept walking, the sound of my footsteps the only thing I cared to listen to. The sounds of a city surrounding me and the distance behind me, dampered by the snow. 

I was almost too the room when I heard a noise. It spooked me and I almost jumped in panic. The first thought that came to mind was them. Then I calmed down and though ‘it’s probably someone going home, or a stray’ I shook my head then kept walking. ‘They wouldn’t bother to follow me three town away into a city…’ I nodded to myself as I approached the front door of my apartment. I stop, my hand is shaking, “I’m fine, I’m okay, everything's okay.” But as soon as the words leave my mouth instead of being reassured I just feel, empty, the lack of someone I can’t quite recall, not being there. ‘It throws me off and, I hate it, and myself, I’m weak, I can’t even make someone smile. Why was I even trying? I’m so weak I couldn’t even handle a friend trying protecting me, or even staying in the same town.’ The memories I tried to suppress of my mistake surface. 

Everyone’s eyes were on the screen I sat in the back, as they watched with interest my eyes wandered, I didn’t know how I had even gotten there.’ It’s not okay, it…’ I was sitting there, and I saw, someone with a gun. It’s not normal, how did I get there, I had panicked and got up suddenly, gaining the glare of mutable people around me I left the theater, Cinanerk? It didn’t matter this town wasn’t safe, my fluffy ears folded back and searched my hoodie pockets for my hat, I always had it with me, why didn’t I have it that night? It must have been why they stopped me, it always was. At first they thought I was a girl, my thin frame and long hair did usually give people that impression… 

I shake my head my new hat covering my feline ears, and slightly panicking I unlock the apartment room door. I opened it and then I go in shutting the door and briskly walking to the kitchen then the bedroom, and finally the bathroom. I sighed, paranoia sedated, I reach up and pull of my hat as I let my pure black tail relax and uncoil from around my waste. It drags on the ground as I walk. I huff and fall onto the couch my curly frohawk flopping into my face, irritated I push it back and check my flip phone, eleven forty eight pm. I sigh and lay parallel to the back of the couch and close my eyes. Today was better, tomorrow shouldn’t be worse…. I shuffle and wake up part way through the night, panic strikes me and I slowly get up grabbing some sleeping pills, downing two, then I shuffle back to the couch 

I open my eyes, sunlight if filtering through the cracks in the blinds, I imagine someone opening the blinds and saying I should’ve woken up hours ago… Sitting up I check the time on my phone, it’s around nine. Getting up I sigh and blink my eyes feeling stuffy and my contacts dry. I move to the bathroom and painfully change my contacts, brush my teeth etcetera. I sigh and change my clothes, thank fluff today I have off work. I turn on the tv for background noise, it’s a documentary on the history of monsters, how they came up from and underground home under some mountain, and how they slowly integrated into society over the past few years, I drowned it out in favor of a potato. I threw the potato in the microwave and salt it then mash it, eating as I zone out at the small counter. 

When’s the last time I talked to Nerah? I start thinking about people I haven't seen for the past year, and I sigh looking at my phone and it’s lack of contacts.. When that happened they broke my old one, and it took a long while to get a new one. I sigh washing my plate and fork then I stand in the main room not knowing what to do with myself.. Eventually I get my scarf hoodie and hat, I decided to go for a walk 

The snow on the ground is almost slush, people and monster alike walk around busy, talking, living their lives. I breath out, there is no puff of smoke visible this time, I smile, fake, and walk. At first I keep track of where I’m going and how to get back, but the city was a little bigger than I expected and I got, well turned around a bit. My fake smiles and pleasantries to others as I walk end up making me too tired to try and ask for directions, I take another turn, seeing a quaint place, Grillby’s, it says on the large sign on the front of the building. I went in, out of the cold and into almost uncomfortable warmth. Looking around more monster than man, I relax slightly, still worried too a degree at my lack in direction, only twenty bucks on hand. Nodding and smiling at unfamiliar faces I work my way to a counter seat, those always cheered me up with the fact I could spin around freely. I smiled at the monster behind the counter, who’s made of fire, and I look for a menu, my tail still around my waist out of habit rather than stress. 

After a bit I order some french fries, extra salt, he nods and goes for my order. I look around the place, it was comfortable, felt a little nicer now that I knew not too many humans would come here. I continued smiling, holding it out of habit. Someone walks in and head straight for my seat, a skeleton. I panic a bit and let my tail drop from my waste, in fear, some monsters don’t like humans, rightfully so. I look behind them, okay they’re alone, not like... I blink at the skeleton and turn around, my tail dragging on the ground as I do so. The skeleton taps my shoulder, I turn concern on my face my gut twisting.


	2. Frost bitten troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really should bite my tongue.

“hey, kiddo, would you mind scooting over one? you see that’s my favorite seat.” he says this he face is all smiles, considering he’s a skeleton I don’t think it could be anything else. I blink and nod looking away, I get up and move over one seat seeing as there was and couple two seats away. I glance back at the door then look to the monster behind the counter who was making burgers. I smile at the skeleton. 

“So, you come here often?” I query maybe they could help me? If they came here often they probably knew their way around. 

“yeah, tibia honest I’m grillby here’s best customer, ever since the underground” They wink at the word tibia, I smile at the pun and the fire monster, Grillby?, seems too scoff. 

“Heh, cool... “ I pick at my sleeve absentmindedly “So you know your way around?” Please, know your way around. I adjusted my hat out of nervus habit. 

“well, yes and no, I know tons of shortcuts” He says this like he’s said it way too many times and I instinctively flinch at the word shortcut. They said that when they… I shake my head, and look back at the skeleton, forcing a friendly smile. 

“Ah, so you probably can’t help me then...Thanks anyway, uh. Shoot, sorry, I didn’t ask your name.” I sigh internally, I’m going to forget it anyway, why ask? I keep up the friendly demeanor. 

“sans, sans the skeleton and what about you?” Their brow lifts. 

“Eon…” My smile falters.. and Grillby sets the fries on the counter too my right, excited for my fries I turn to him “Thank you so much!” I start eating, the conversation with the blue hooded skeleton now temporality forgotten as I eat my fries quickly, wanting to leave. I wrap my tail around my waist without thinking and take a moment from my fries to breathe. 

“wow, man, you must really like fries?” They seem to be asking rather than stating and I, smiling, turn to them. 

“Well yeah, salt is my favorite flavor” I smile, then blink looking at the bottle in their hand, I point to it. “I guess ketchup is yours?"

“i guess i need to CATchup to you” they gesture towards my fries. I snicker at this. 

“Can I have some?” The skeleton hands me the bottle and I turn it upside down too poor some out. 

SPLERK! My fries are covered in ketchup. I frown, almost a pout and look at them, who was now holding back laughter as they said. 

“woops, eh, forgetaboutit, i’ll buy you some more.” At this I acctually pout. Welp, I’m done. 

“It’s okay” I stand up, pushing off the counter, “I already ate anyway” I place the twenty on the counter and start to walk towards the door at a ‘relaxed’ pace. My mind racing ‘How the heck am I gonna find my way back it’s already noon, fuck!’ I walk out the door and around the corner head where I think I came from? After a bit of walking I end up at semi large park, I sigh and sit in the grass, inches away from slush, watching people and monsters walk by. Monsters are more fun to watch, but watching the humans is very important. I look at the gray sky, bored out of my mind, and near tears with stress and cold. I glance around, I could cry here, It’d be easy to make it look like I’m tired, taking a nap maybe. I curl my body up, making myself small and slightly comfortable, I hide my face in my arms over my legs and let go. 

A while later I drop my eyelids and put on a wide almost sleepy fake smile, looking around I frown, how long have I been here, there’s barely anyone here. I tense up, laughing in the distance, sounds like a group of people. I stand up and start walking, I try as hard as I can to seem calm, relaxed, emotionless, but my hands are shaking, was it from the cold? I stuff them in my pockets, I head back towards Grilliby’s. I tried to remember how to get there, just in case. The laugher dims as I walk around a corner, one more turn and I should be at Grillby’s, if I remember right.. 

I turn three more corners completely lost, I have to admit it now, the sun’s gone, it’s only seven at night, but it’s winter. I’m reminded of that again as snow starts falling, my temperature dropping and my contacts hurting from the cold. I start breathing too fast and stop walking, I sit on a stoope, taking a breath. I breath in, then out, then in. Sufficiently calmed down I look for a convenient store or drugstore, they should have a map of the city, now if I could remember the name of the street I live on. I start walking slower now, more calm. 

I walked into the convenience store and suddenly remember I have no money, I left all I had at that restaurant. Regretting my life I make a not so poker face and turn on my heel to leave. I walk a while and sigh, I can see my breath, I don’t fake a smile. There’s no one around. 

I keep walking, I hear a group of people talking and I pretend I don’t as I try to pass by the group of humans, I think. I’m tense and looking down. Only to accidentally bump into on of them, granted I could’ve watched where I was going better,but he didn’t have to freak out though. 

I mumbled an apology, “m’sury” and kept moving. the group stopped and looked at me. 

“Hey! Girly!” He sneered. Oh gods, no, not agian. I kept moving my tail practical bruising my stomach as it wrapped tighter around me. Why don’t I cut my hair, fuck I know why. Gods. He and two of his buddies follow me, the other one hangs back. “Come on sweety~” His tone is gross, his ‘friends’ hoot and hollering. I tense up more and move a bit faster, this area starts too look familiar, like the area around Grillby’s. I turn another corner and there it is, illuminated dully in the dark. ‘Thank, fucking, hell’ I think and I snap my head too look back too see the guy right behind me. I jump, I literally fucking jumped. Shocked at how close he was. Gods I was so tired of this shit, I snarled, like I did then, and say what I had said word for word in the same low and pissed tone. 

“I. Am. Not. A. Girl.” Then I spit in his face. He rears up a punch and I bolt for the restaurant


	3. Winds die

“Well then what are you?” The one who had hanged back was between me and Grillby’s. I’m panicked and to scared to get near him. Gods, my legs are shaking, why do I have to be so weak. I’m pathetic. The teen smiles, he knows he has me, and it’s not okay. 

“I’m a guy, you asswhole” I start walking to my right glancing back at the main pursuer every few moments or so, then his two other friends flank me, and now I’m surrounded. I panic, they close in the fall-back dude snickering slightly. 

So I do The first thing that comes too mind, I run forward and head butt fall-back dude, making him stumble back a bit, he grabs my head, and I jump too the right, his grip pulling off my hat and taking some hair with it. I run, I use all my energy to run too the door. I grab the handle and yank the door back hitting it on one of the pursuer's face then I pulled it closed behind me quickly, loudly. 

Everyone in the restaurant looks to me, I look around at all the creature in the building none of them are human, and most look shocked some worried. I give a weak smile and drop my tail from around my stomach, it drags behind me as I walk to the counter and sit in my seat from before, my ears folded back. The skeleton dude was still in his seat, I gave him a weak smile and turned to Grillby. 

“Do, you mind me, uh.. Chilling here for a while?” He gave me questioning look, I kept the weak smile on my face, “I, had an issue, with.. um… Can’t I just stay in here for a bit?” At that I drop the act shaking, I don’t smile. He looks at me worried, the skeleton hasn’t stopped looking at me since I entered. 

“hey, kid. are you okay?” Their smile is almost not a smile. I lay my head on the counter then I look at them and I give a weak smile and breath of a laugh. 

“Heh, no. Not in the slightest.. But I’ll live” Then I turn my head into my arms hugging my face, I can’t stop shaking. I cried earlier today, I don’t need to, No I’m fine. It’s okay, everything’s fine. But it doesn’t work, all I feel is the cool counter beneath me and the warm restaurant around me. 

“one order of fries, extra salt.” Skeleton says this, I know because I hear him just to my left, his low voice ordering something I want. Maybe, no it’s best best not to expect anything… 

“...” I hear grillby speak, his accent soft and familiar, he asks if I would like anything. On the house. I almost start crying right then and there, but I reign it in. Father said men don’t cry, so did all of my brothers, and sometimes mom… I lift my head and pinch the bridge of my nose hard, keeping myself from crying. 

“Uh, hold on a sec..” I focus my breathing and I smile at him a little bit better than before. “N-no, thank you. I can’t take an offer that kind, It’s too much for me..” I look too the skeleton, what was his name again? “ and, please don’t buy me anything, th- that’s just-” He cuts me off holding up a finger 

“Hey come’on kid, you must be hungry, after all that running” Their smile looks almost sad, and I turn too Grillby who had the same type of smile. I try to smile back but it’s definitely not working, because I can feel tears going down my face. I immediately start wiping at my tears. 

“Oh, gods, I’m sorry. Oh,man. Today’s just been..” I finished wiping off the tears and look to the two, I guess I could take their offer? I mean they’re not like the guys outside.That I’m too weak to do anything about. My next words are almost a whisper, should I really? “C-can I have a plain burger and, uh, a milkshake, with the fries?” I’m hiding most of my face in my scarf rather than my arms, this is too embarrassing. 

“...” Grillby chuckles slightly and turns too start making my order, He said that he’d gladly make that order for me. I watch him work with tiered interest. It’s always nice to see your food being made, it’s comforting to me. I yawn, my tail stretching with the rest of me as I do so. 

“hey” It’s the skeleton again, seriously what was their name? “you should take a CAT nap” I blink, my tired mind not quite getting it for a moment, then I smile and snicker, genuine. Wow what a bad pun. 

“I don’t think that’s PAWisble” I retort smiling, their smile widens a bit at that too. “I’d be dead too the world for so long, the food would get cold. I don’t want to be rude” The skeleton nods at this. 

“i feel yah, kiddo, but i could wake you up” My smile fades and settle my head in my arms again, back to watching Grillby. I don’t know what to say, should I really trust him? I sigh unintentionally, I couldn't see my breath, it’s nice and warm in the building. Gods, why am I so weak, when I leave.. 

I turn my head back to the skeleton, was that a flash of concern on their face? I must be seeing things, I am tired, after all. My voice is once again almost a whisper. 

“I guess you could?” I think for a moment, should I tell him not to touch my back? I hate it when people touch my back, they always did it at the worst times, father, mom, and them… I blink slowly looking at the skeleton with one eye from my arms. I open my mouth to tell him, ‘don’t touch my back please’ but I close it and look down shifting too be a bit more comfortable. That would be too much too ask, it’s just my back, I’m fine. I closed my eyes a nod off.


	4. Burns, and scars hiss in the bitter cold

Darkness, someone’s hand ruffly holding my ear, my hands are pinned by too sets of hands, someone is scratching my back, no tearing at it, This is not okay. I don’t like where this is going. I don’t want too be here. Didn’t I fall asleep? Wake up!! No! Nonononono! 

My eyes open and I feel the counter under my arms the seat under my rump. I feel warm, I’m sweaty, it’s too warm I sit up and reach to rub my eye, I stop myself. Ah fuck, my contacts. I blink and look around, okay, looks like they’re okay, a little uncomfortable, but fine. I look to my left, skeleton dude is still there, drinking some ketchup.. 

“heh, short nap there, you sure you don’t want to sleep more? your food isn’t even done yet” The skeleton doesn’t turn too look at me but the pinpricks of white in his sockets do. I take off my scarf and unzip my hoodie, lucky I’m not shaking. 

“My contacts could dry up if I sleep for too long.” Is my dry answer, I check my pockets a pull out my phone too check the time. It’s nine twenty something. “ Hey, Grillby?” the fire monster turns to listen “What time does your, uh, does Grillby’s close?” I gesture to the almost barren restaurant. 

“...” Grillby responds as he turns back to work, It closes at eleven, but I can stay a bit longer, Sans, usually does. Okay, so the skeleton’s name was Sans. Gotta remember that. I smile fakely. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t stay that long” I glance around a bit there’s only a group of dog monsters at one table now, the rest of the building is empty. Maybe I could leave with that group, no canines don’t warm up too felines that easily. Sans was piling ketchup bottles they had about three stacked up. I watched and they tried to put another on the top but couldn’t quite reach, they were pretty short after all. I snickered and they knocked down the pile. “Not enough skill?” I ask still laughing a bit. 

“heh, i guess not” they close one eye and look at me smiling relaxed. “so, how are you kiddio?” I frowned at this. 

“I’m not a kid, I’m nineteen. So, if you could stop calling me that. that’d be great…” I looked away from the skeleton a little apprehensive, I'm way older than that but this body was nineteen, so as long as the skeleton didn't push it... Sans shrugged and drank some ketchup. 

“alright, ki- uh, eon?” My ear twitched at my name, and I smile at him sadly 

“Thanks, Sans” Then I turn to where Grillby put the burger and fries, along with a vanilla milkshake. Gods, I hope I was right in his name, he didn’t say anything to it, so I guess I did.. I eat the food, slowly, knowing from experience if I eat too much too fast I’ll puke. 

The last patrons leave. It’s ten thirty. My milkshake is liquid, I don’t want to leave, but I said I would. I stand up, and nod too Grillby, I start my slowly walk to the door when Grillby says something. 

“...” He asks if I’m lost, or need directions somewhere, my ears perk up at his first work and fold back at the last, and I turn around. Sans is watching me, and grillby has the empty pate in his hands. 

“Uh, yeah” I smile, fake and walk back to counter sitting down, “I’m completely lost, I was just lucky to end up back here when…” We all stay silent for a while, and grillby puts the dishes in an empty sink than Sans speaks up. 

“so, where do you need to get to?” I think a moment and sigh, I know how to get home from work but I work in a common gas station near the edge of the city and I suck at names in general, so I have no clue what my street name is. I usually use landmarks to find my way home, like the plateau, or that one pole that always has missing signs on it. I let out a sigh. 

“My apartment, but I can’t think of the street name... “ My tail slowly moves back and forth in irritation still dragging on the ground. I’m weak, terrified of going outside, and facing the possible dangers, due to my lack of hat, so I let myself stay inside, not leaving. Pathetic. “I suck at names, the only reason I know yours is because Grillby said it, and vise versa.” I flush slightly pissed at myself, for say that out loud, for being here, for not having the strength to fight of some teenagers, for having a fear that’s borderline racist. I lay my arms on the counter agian hiding my face in my arms, my scarf in my hoodie pocket. 

“eh, don’t worry about it, ki-” The skeleton coughs covering their mistake slightly, at least they’re nice. “I have, alternate routes, everywhere around this city, just tell me the general area and can get you there” I blinked and sat up, I looked at sans. 

“You, just..?” 

“i just, what? CAT got your tongue?” I stifled a laugh, man this skeleton really liked puns. “what’s that? got a hairball?” their smile was wide now, snarky. I busted out laughing my tail lifting as I did so. 

“Ahahaha!! Aw, man!” I wiped a tear from my eye, smiling. “That was horrible” The skeleton chuckles lightly and drinks the end of his bottle cheeks tinted a light blue. 

“okay, well, tell me about the area you live” My tail drops down and I think, what was near my apartment? 

“Um, well I work at a gas station on the edge of the city, and my apartment is about a ten minute walk from it, there’s a convenient store and a walmart between my work and apartment.” I stop talking for a moment thinking then it hits me, my favorite place, the reason I stayed here for as long as I have. My whole demeanor changed and I was excited to tell the short skeleton. “Dude! There’s this fountain near my apartment that has a chimera build into it, and it’s just about the coolest thing!” I pouted my every movement let loose for this brief period of time, tail more expressive than it's been for the longest time “Although since it started snowing it’s been covered by a thick tarp…” Then I looked back at the skeleton who was staring at me, I blinked and blushed, I looked away my hand instinctively reaching to tug my hat down a bit. Placing my head on my head I felt something wet. Oh, fuck, I’m bleeding. My face paled and my tail dropped, I tugged my hand into my hoodie sleeve quickly. “Grillby, do you have a restroom?” 

“...” He told me there was and pointed to a door, I rushed in. I locked the door behind me and lifted my hair, Fuck. the hair that asswhole pulled had too be the hair closest to my scar. I took some water and used my scarf too clean up the bleeding area, making my scarf have black smudges on it. My blood is black, like my hair. The wound wasn’t big and had already clotted up. Okay it should be fine until I got home and could clean it better. I sigh washing my hands then I try to clean off my deep purple scarf, the black smudges of blood wouldn’t go away. Well, fuck. I guess I’ll be really cold on the way home. If I get home. 

I shake my head and fold my hair back over the scar, then I sigh shoving the scarf back into my pocket I unlocked the door and walk back out to the two, who were talking.


	5. Walks, and Snow

“...that way Papyrus won’t worry” 

“...” Grillby had nodded and agreed, but only if sans made sure, I had one of their phone numbers. I frowned at this as I approached. 

“You do know I can understand you Grillby? I thought that was apparent” I’m not some little kid, they shouldn’t worry about me. Grillby ,blushes?, a tinge of blue fire illuminating the area near where his cheeks would be if he was human. 

“..!” He explained that sans has an younger brother that usually bursts in after hours to get sans and that he didn’t think I could hear him yet. I sat down, smiling proudly. 

“I have hearing better than anyone I know. I could’ve probably heard you from the bathroom if I tried.” My tail lifted a bit with pride but then it fell back into it’s dead self. “So, Skeleybuddy? Do you know where I live?” I tried to hide the fear in my gut, but I’m not sure how well I did. 

“yeah i think i know of that statue, it’s one of three in the city. something about heretic and such has to do with them.” I smiled relieved and breathed out as I leaned on the counter. 

“Okay, that’s good. If you could write down some dere-” Sans cut me off with his finger in the air. 

“hey, calm down there, buckco. i’ll take you there myself” I blinked taken aback. 

“B-but” I forced a smile, worry eating at me. Gods, I’m too much of a bother, first free food now this. This was way too much. “I’d much rather walk alone then…” My pulse quickened, mind going a mile a minute, Oh man, they pity you you weak, self absorbed motherfucker, can’t even protect yourself from teenagers probably younger than you. I leaned away from the counter, Oh gods you’re having a freak out in front of someone, no! Calm down. I take a deep breath, they’re looking at me worried, I breath out, Sans has a skeletal hand held out slightly, I take another deep breath. 

“h-hey, are you okay?” I look to the skeleton, my smile long gone, my hand in my hair. I slowly sit up and pat down my hair, then I look at the two. I give a large fake smile. 

“Yeah! That,” I look away ears falling for a moment as I try to think of an exsue, but none come and my ears only lift slight as I say half heartedly “Just happens sometimes” Not twice in one day, this walk was a really bad idea. 

“...” Grillby speaks up, asking if I’d like both of them too walk me home. I keep smiling weakly out of habit. 

“No, thank you, though. It’s already too much, that they’re wasting time on me” I gestured too Sans as I said this. Grillby nods then goes to start cleaning up the restaurant a bit and to close up. Sans just looks at me with a funny look on his face. “Hm?” I lean on the counter, getting tired, my contacts iching. “What is it?” 

“‘they’?” Oh, that’s a confused face 

“I don’t assume genders” I barely keep past thoughts out my head “It’s just, polite, in my mind anyway” It’s something I respect wholeheartedly, that and not stereotyping. I smile at the skeleton. “Do you mind me ask your’s?” Their face relaxes and they smile, now seeming relaxed again. 

“male, what about your’s, buckco?” He seems to smile lazily. 

“I’m a guy.” I practical spit the words in anger at previous events, looking at the ground. Then I shake my head and stand up. “So, are we gonna go, or?” Sans looks a bit taken aback but nods standing up slowly. 

I smiled weakly glancing at the door, my ear folding back. “Um, you first?” I motioned to the exit my tail curling around my stomach in habit. My open hoodie showing the fluffy mass of my tail, I self consciously zip up the mud colored jacket. Sans shrugged and walked past me slowly. 

Opening the door sans went first and I was gripped by a sense of apprehension, and fear. Gods, why are you such a weak creature? You can’t handle walking out a fuckin door. I paused a moment in the doorway, cold air hitting my face and neck hard. I blinked, my eyes watering up contacts hurting, I step out my eyes closed. I held up my hands gently rubbing my sore eyes. 

“So, lead the way skelebuddy” I give a weak smile trying to fix my contacts gently, and pulling up my hood against the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, bout this being a short chapter, I'm having some writer's block... :/   
> But hey, THANKS FOR READING THIS!!   
> I've been working on this for a while, and have been a little scared to post it, but hey I wrote two other things, so I thought, why not?   
> Here we, are~  
> And comments and Kudos are extremely appreciated. Oh, and critiques are something I like two, along with art. gods, oh man, just ignore me, I'll be over here, in the trash... THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
